


Kinktober Eighth: Taming a Bear

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Embarrassment, First Time, Furry, I'm Disappointed in How Many Tags Aren't In the System, Interspecies, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Literal Bear, M/M, Mink (One Piece), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis Size, Schmoop, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Stretching, To Be Continued, Unusual Come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Cleanup would have been easier in the medical bay, in fact. But Law hadn't wanted to do this there. Not because it was sacred or some other irrationally possessive bullshit; in fact, he'd had sex there more than once, found it convenient.No, the reason he'd chosen the bath was perfectly rational:Bepo deserved something softer.





	Kinktober Eighth: Taming a Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big gay furry and I'm not sorry in the least.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 8: Size Difference.

This was not what bathrooms were supposed to be used for.

This was not what _baths_ were supposed to be used for.

Law knew this better than anyone, and yet, he'd been the one to make the suggestion of... venue. Cleanup would be easiest either here, or in the medical bay. Easier in the medical bay, in fact. But he hadn't wanted to do this there. Not because it was sacred or some other irrationally possessive bullshit; in fact, he'd had sex there more than once, found it convenient.

No, the reason he'd chosen the bath was perfectly rational:

Bepo deserved something softer.

He tried not to flush too much at that as he undid his shirt. He was not, himself, a soft person. Was determined that he never had been. (That much, he knew, was a lie. He'd been soft a lifetime ago, just a little.)

But when it came to the mink - to his longest friend - he found himself melting.

Just a little.

Fur shifted on porcelain behind him, and again, he fought down a flush. Bepo was already naked, he knew - it wasn't like the bear wore a particularly large _number_ of clothing items, nor complicated ones. Boots, the boilersuit, an old fashioned sort of knee-length drawers. And it wasn't as though they'd never seen each other nude. He was no prude. They'd bathed together, cleaned up injuries together, hung up wet clothing by fires and sat with the three of them - Law, Shachi, and Penguin - more or less in Bepo's lap to keep from shivering.

But this was different.

This was their first time.

_Bepo's_ first time.

Law put no stock in romanticism when it came to virginity. Bepo didn't either, or so he'd said. But the bear was nervous, and their size differences considerable, and Law wasn't going to throw either of those truths out as useless romanticism. Both had bearing on practicality.

Just like the whale-oil lamps, as much as they cast off a low, yellow, intimate glow, were also _more about practicality_ than about goddamned romanticism and when would that word cease to scuttle into his head at the slightest opportunity? It simply didn't make sense to do this with the installed lights on, harsh in their eyes and eating up electricity from the generators. Bright light was important for scrubbing off after raids and misadventures, not... for this.

With a last slow breath out, Law undid his belt and stepped out of his pants, hanging them on the back of the (locked) door. The rest of the crew would have to wait on showers and baths, brush their teeth in the sinks near the head. It was late enough that no one should be barging this direction anyway.

When he turned around, though, Bepo was staring at his paws where he sat in the empty tub, shoulders tense and cheeks pink through his fur. Law couldn't at all help the way his heart and features softened. "Bepo..." His darling bear.

Bepo glanced up, then away, redder still, and this time Law laughed softly. "You can look, you know. We'll be seeing more of each other soon enough, won't we?"

"Sorry," Bepo responded reflexively, but still didn't look up right away.

Law strode to the edge of the tub; settled a hand on the bear's hunched shoulder. Perhaps, like this, he could allow himself a little softness. "Bepo. Look at me."

The bear did as told, looking up at Law's face. Found the fond smile there, and returned it as Law ruffled the fur between his ears. Let his eyes drift, then: down throat, clavicles, chest. Traced Law's tattoos as he went, though he'd seen them dozens of times before. And then lower, hip bones clear under muscle, and down from there to Law's cock, and the tattoo he hadn't seen this close or in this much detail. No heart motif here, but lines in that same swishing style, thicker at the base of Law's length and twisting upward around it; across his mons pubis, the same variance of line weight, thick then thinning to the tips, twisting softly and radiating from the base like a sun.

It was beautiful to look at. Bepo caught himself biting his lips between his front teeth. Law couldn't stop his cock from twitching in response, being examined like _that_. Bepo's cheeks only lit up further, and Law chuckled as he stepped into the large tub, easily straddling Bepo's broad hips with his long legs. Bepo's hands moved immediately, touching hips gently to steady the older man.

"C-Captain?"

Law's smile grew softer still as he settled into the bear's lap, stroking fingers up through fur until he could cup them in the fluff of Bepo's cheeks. His good bear. Thoughts of awkwardness in tenderness were fading fast. "There's no need to be shy or dance around it. We both know why we're here, what we want. We're attracted to each other. And we've known each other over a decade. You trust me, don't you?"

Bepo looked almost offended. "Of course I do!" Law's first response was a laugh.

"That wasn't an admonition or a trap, you ridiculous bear. It's a confirmation. I trust you, too, with my life and my safety. We'll be careful. In the meantime..." One hand drifted from Bepo's cheek down his fluffy chest, round belly. This much heft was neither arousing nor off-putting to him on human men, but on Bepo, it seemed just right. And the touch kept drifting, over the bear's protruding navel - earning a squirm and muffled giggle, which made Law grin - until he found Bepo's sheath, already heavy, already with its own bit of protrusion. Bepo bit his lips again. Law opted to at least do this slowly. To map the head with the delicate touch of a surgeon's fingers, light but practiced. Bepo's tip was already slick, his pre thick and oily. Law's hand pulled back to examine it, rubbing the substance between fingers and thumb. Glancing up, he found Bepo's whole face pink, the bear hardly breathing. Keeping eye contact, very deliberately, he lifted those fingers to his mouth and licked them slowly, collecting a thick dollop on his tongue to pull in and taste. Bepo's head shrank down into his shoulders with a soft squeak (and a twitch under his belly that Law didn't miss).

The taste was _strong_. Musky, sharp, resinous; as unctuous as its texture. Someone without a surgeon's long experience in bodily odors - internal and external, healthy and not - may have gagged on the flavor as _overwhelming_ if nothing else. Law, though, swallowed his small mouthful and leaned in to rub noses with the other, while letting sticky-slick fingers return to that head. Bepo pulled in a startled, heavy breath, his cock twitching, a shiver running through the whole of him. "Captain..."

Law's smile gained a hint of smirk. Breaking Bepo's barriers down a little would be necessary to this, and his arousal was as important to that as anything else. He tipped his head, brushing tan lips against jet black ones, and Bepo finally unlocked a little, pressing lips back against Law's and running his pawlike hands up Law's back to hold him close. Law took the so-soft, sweet hint and leaned more fully into his first mate, slinking his arms around the bear's thick neck.

Kissing a mink was different than kissing a human. Bepo could still purse his lips, that was the same; but when Law pressed his tongue in, it dragged first against gums and long, _long_ teeth. They parted readily, though Law could only slip in so far. Bepo made it easy to tangle their tongues, though: his was long, sliding naturally past his teeth to touch tentatively at his captain's. Then, when Law's mouth parted in invitation, he followed the direction and slid his freely inside. More than long enough to kiss another bear mink, Law supposed, though Bepo was so, so gentle about how far he went. And the tongue, too, was different: just as dexterous but wider when it was flat. It filled between his lips, making Law shiver. This was nice.

Also nice was the nudge against his belly, Bepo's slick cock protruding further from its sheath with desire, and Law arced his hips to rut his own - plenty firm by now - against the base. Bepo gasped hard enough to break the kiss.

Their sizes were _very_ different. And god, Law was excited.

"I'm sorry -"

"For what?" Law interjected with a purr, expecting the apology over little-to-nothing. "Your reactions are cute." He rocked his hips. "And sexy."

Bepo's paws left Law's back to smack over his eyes. "Wwwuuhhhhh don't say things like that!!"

Law laughed, still feeling warm and pleasant, nuzzling their noses together again. Yeah. A little bit of romanticism was fine.

"It's true." Another soft rock pulled a gasp from Bepo's lips. "I like the way you feel." He licked his lips. "Do you know how to put your fingers inside another man?"

Bepo squeaked, eyes still covered, and shook his head. Law coaxed his fingers under those fuzzy hands, pulling them slowly from the bear's face.

"Let me teach you?"

Natural polar bears were all-black in the skin. There was no way Bepo was the same with how _red_ he could flush. He swallowed, kept his mouth clamped shut, and nodded.

Law was gentle as he instructed, massaging paw pads, running fingers through short fur. Teaching Bepo how to warm the lube with his body heat before applying it. His own fingers went in first - knees hooked on the sides of Bepo's firm belly, so he could slide a hand between them and show Bepo where to aim. So he could prep himself a little for Bepo's digits, thicker than his own. Thankfully, being a mink, Bepo could completely retract his claws - so when the first finger went in, shorter but thick with the fur slicked down with lube - Law felt only the burst of pleasure from fill. His moan was real and immediate, head tipping back. Size didn't _matter_ to him, per se, but it was certainly nice.

He came back to himself to feel claws elsewhere, just the tips dimpling his back as Bepo held him steady. Curled that thick digit a little, still _so_ red, and thrust ever so slowly.

"That's it," Law breathed, leaning on Bepo's body and curling fingers through the fur on both sides of that sweet muzzle. "That feels wonderful."

Knowing he was doing it _right_ seemed to ease some of Bepo's discomfort, brought a shy grin back to his sweet mouth. Even with those dangerous teeth, he managed to look so harmless like this.

The second digit was harder. Law had taken that much size before, but each of Bepo's fingers was as big as two of Law's, and the step up in girth all at once burned with the stretch of muscle. But they used a lot of lube, and went slow, and Law knew both medically and from experience what _too much_ would feel like, and what was fine. Three, somehow, went more easily, and it wasn't long before Law was shivering, nearly trembling, sweat slicking his brow and quakes rocking through his hips.

"Gonna come," he murmured. "Don't stop - nnuh - keep going."

Bepo hesitated, but Law ground down, and the bear whimpered himself before curling and thrusting, moving his fingers in and out at different rhythms now and again, and that did it. Law collapsed onto that belly and chest as he moaned, clenching and throbbing on fingers, his trapped cock painting a mess on his partner's furry abdomen. Bepo whimpered, fingers still shifting slowly, until Law shivered to a slow halt.

"Holy shit," Law murmured. Bepo was a _lot_.

And he wasn't done.

"Come on," he murmured, reaching behind himself to fondle the fingers mostly still inside him. "Let's start working you inside."

The furry body under his tensed.

"A-are you sure?" He slipped his fingers out, making Law mumble needy curses under his breath, then kneaded at his captain's buttocks, inner thigh. "That was already so much for you..."

Law blinked, then laughed softly with his chin on Bepo's chest. Right. New at this.

"I'm - very relaxed right now," he breathed, nuzzling his whole body into all that fur. "Now's the time. I won't tighten up as much."

Bepo paused, but even with Law's breath a mess, he recognized medical surety when he heard it. So, carefully, he hooked his paws under Law's thighs and lifted him up, until his head slipped from between their bodies - out from under Law's belly - and bounced out to stand more erect, making him try unsuccessfully to hold a whimper down in his throat. Law reached groggily back until he could palm that coal-colored head. "Lower now," he murmured with his sweaty cheek on slightly matted fur. "I'll guide you."

The bear blew out a breath. Law had told him _how_, m-more or less... but this was daunting all the same. Still... still. They wanted this, _both_ of them - Law had suggested it, no less! - and he trusted his captain to be medically safe if not precisely self-preserving.

His grip was firm, claws making the tiniest dimples in skin, as he shifted Law back down. The touch of Law's dextrous hand on his head was _a lot_, but he stayed steady. Bumped the oily tip to warm, lubed _heat_ and couldn't keep a cry inside his throat.

"You're doing perfectly," Law murmured, still half-caught in afterglow. "Let me feel you."

The slit in his tip was kissed against the spread skin of Law's stretched pucker, he could _feel_ it. Blew out a breath. Curled thumbs over the tops of Law's thighs, and as much lowered him as _pressed_ oh-so-carefully down.

His immediate thought was that he was too big. Far too big. Law stretched so much before he even reached the full girth of Bepo's head -

\- but he also moaned like he'd never felt anything so good in his life, and Bepo couldn't deny him that. Pressed until his cockhead _popped_ inside Law's tight hole, and shuddered with a tight cry in time with Law's open, hungry groan.

"Oh my god," Law murmured. "Oh my god, you're huge..."

"I'm sorry - !"

"Don't. Don't you dare. Don't you dare it's so _good_, Bepo..."

Those _sounds_, for _him_, brought a soft, baffled _wail_ from Bepo's panting mouth.

"Captain..."

"Feels good?"

"_Yes..._"

"Then keep going. I can barely move. Do it for me."

That was... a lot of responsibility, suddenly.

"Promise you'll tell me if I need to stop."

Law nodded dimly, sacked out atop his beloved bear but just _there_ enough to hear the seriousness in that. "Promise. Go slow. Go slow but give me all of it."

Paws shifted from thighs to hips. Bepo blew out a breath, braced himself, and pushed.

Law's moan was guttural and fucked out and _loud_. God, it was like getting fisted without nearly as many bones. Bepo was _big_, thick and long and firm and _hot_ and holy _fuck_ the humans he'd fucked had _nothing_ on this incredible bear.

"Keep going," he murmured, _slurred_, fingers kneading in fur. "Don't stop don't stop want it all..."

Bepo was shaking. His cock was _throbbing_. Law was so - so _snug_. Not tight, not uncomfortable, but too-small and barely accommodating him and so _warm_ it was a hell of an effort to stay steady. But he did, _somehow_, managed for his captain, waiting cautiously for any twitch of discomfort or word of pause -

\- except.

Except then Law's stretched pucker hit his base.

Bepo's eyes rolled back and he moaned, fuck, _growled_ into the air, gripping Law's ass and rolling his back and hips and oh my god he was inside his captain to the root.

Law clung to fistfuls of fur, panting, shaking. He was _so_ full. Was he...? His fingers traced down his own side, from the left side of his ribs toward his navel - and there it was. Thick and firm, a bulge under his skin, and Bepo made an indistinct high noise at the touch. Law grinned and returned his hand to its death grip in fur.

"That's it," he purred, aroused as hell and half asleep at the same time. "Give it a few minutes. Let's both... adjust." He wiggled slightly, feeling the bulge of fullness, earning a tight but foggy noise from the back of Bepo's throat. "Then you're gonna fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> MORE TO COME. I have no self-control.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
